The Perdition
by k4it0u
Summary: Related to Prankster Girl but only updated. Hope you enjoy


**The Perdition**  
_The Beginning_

Summary: Josh Evans is hot, lovable badass, and has a mysterious past. He befriends the infamous Marauders but then one day Josh suddenly has a accident related to his past. James Potter, who had mixed feelings about Josh suddenly fell into the deep, horrifying past of Josh's past.

Author's Note: Whoa, haven't been on for a while. It's kind of weird because now that I read these stories I wrote, I had an urge to fix them and hoping you readers will love it more then my old copy of _Prankster Girl. _Thank you so much readers who reviewed my old stories 3 They are very much appreciated and loved :3 Harry Potter is J.K.Rowling's property. By the way, this story is Lily/James only that Josh is actually gasp someone we all know XD Oh yes, I changed the title but it's sort-of still based on _Prankster Girl_

* * *

**Chapter One: Hogwarts**

The old yet still graceful Hogwarts Express screamed out, signaling witch and wizard students onto the train, all hugging and promising their parents and family they will be good, write letters, not blow-up toilets, and get good grades. Most of the girls stared gawkingly at one redhead boy, handsome with deliciously green eyes, who walked by himself with his luggage, no family to hug and send him off to Hogwarts. As he climbed up the steps into the train, two guys, one with extremely messy black hair and other with shoulder-length, silky black hair ran into the redhead.

They all fell onto each other, the redhead's luggage landing onto the ground, making a loud booming noise. Everyone stared and watched, ponderously as the boys glared at each other. There was tension in the air for a few seconds before the redhead got up, grabbed his luggage, and ran into the train, leaving the two on the ground. Everyone got over the incident and continued on with their chatters, oblivious of the shadow that lurked silently, watching the whole incident.

Josh Evans rushed into the first empty room he could find. He closed the door behind him, panting softly from running. He sat down and took out his brand new wand. The train started moving and he glanced outside the window, seeing all the people waving and yelling good luck continously. It felt as if it was all the same; saying good luck and everything to their children as they travel their way into the Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Growling under his breath, Josh took out his wand and smirked, suddenly having an urge to pank on some random student he could find. Luckily he looked innocent because no one would of ever guessed he actually pranks people. He stood up and walked out of the room, searching for his prey.

James Potter and Sirius Black carried loads of chocolate frogs as Peter Pettigrew opened the door quickly as an rat would scurry; actually, he also looked just like a rat. James Potter dropped the chocolates onto the seats, smiling happily at Sirius who was already eating the chocolate as if there is no tomorrow. "Chocolate frogs really makes your day better!" A sandy hair boy smiled, looking sickly yet there was a certain charm about him.

Suddenly there was a bang and the train stopped. Everywhere, everyone screamed in surprise and shock, wondering why the train stopped. The light blew out, causing more confusion and fear into the air which spread to everyone. James, Sirius, and Remus got up with their wands out, rushing out to see what happened while Peter jogged behind them, panting heavily.

James Potter ran faster then all of them, his heart seizing pain throughout him but he kept going on, even though he didn't know why. He felt inside that someone was crying, wanting to get out desperately. He yearned for that person, to hold that person in his arms and protect it from everything. Then he saw it. The same redhead guy he and Sirius ran into. Deep inside his heart, he felt a pang of tear ready to rush out of his eyes; he was so confused. '_Why a guy? I don't go towards the other way……….but for some reason, that redhead makes me feel…..different.'_ James gasps as a dark figure appeared out of nowhere and bite the redhead, sending out a deep, horrifying chuckle before he disappeared.

James Potter placed Josh Evans onto his lap, holding him tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry……forgive me."

The light and the train started moving again. James held the guy close to him, scared that the figure might take both of them. An old, kind looking old man in his 90s appears and picks the redhead up from James, smiling kindly. "Thank you James Potter. I'll take care of this." Just as fast as the old man appeared, he disappeared. Sirius and Remus ran to him, smiling happy. "Hey James, let's go back, eh?"

James nodded soullessly, wondering about what happened as he walked back with his friends to get ready to change into their new Hogwart's uniforms.


End file.
